1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus that sequentially transports a plurality of stacked recording media from the uppermost thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet material supply apparatus disclosed in a Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11-165899 has a pickup roller that sends out stacked and accommodated sheet materials, and a feed roller and a retard roller that separately supply the sheet materials one by one sent from the pickup roller. In the sheet material supply apparatus, a feed guide is pivotably arranged to a feed roller axis supporting the feed roller. Accordingly, the flip-flop at a center of the leading end of the sheet material is suppressed and the multifeed of the sheet materials is prevented.